


Sleepyhead

by jrxyl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, binnie talks abt minecraft a lot, only a bit but still, that's. it honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: Changbin's first interactoin with the boy he called sleepyhead was...uneventful, to say the least. He had been packing up, happy that the professor let them go early, when he noticed a slumped figure in the corner of the room.He had noticed the boy before. He didnt participate very much in class, but it would be impossible not to listen to his loud voice when he talked to one of his friends before the period started. That, and he drew little doodles on the whiteboard before the teacher arrived. That was as far as their aquaintanceship went, though.





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> this,,is longer than i thought it would be im sorry akfjdhahlj but my tumblr is tojisung if yall wanna yell @ me abt skiz or **** uwu
> 
> also sorry abt the timing in this?? idk what happened but uhh Pretend It Makes Sense Blease

Changbin’s first interaction with the boy he called _sleepyhead_ was...uneventful, to say the least. He had been packing up, happy that the professor let them go early, when he noticed a slumped figure in the corner of the room.

Changbin had noticed the boy before. He didn't participate very much in class, but it would be impossible not to listen to his loud voice when he talked to one of his friends before the period started. That, and he drew little doodles on the whiteboard before the teacher arrived. That was as far as their acquaintanceship went, though.

(Well, Changbin also knew that Sleepyhead had a habit of falling asleep in class, hence the nickname, but didn’t want to sound like a creep for watching him sleep, or something.)

(Not that he ever did that, of course. His gaze just strayed sometimes.)

So, it would make sense for Changbin to just carry on with his day. There was no reason for him to walk over to the boy and gently shake his shoulder, careful not to startle him.

The boy opened his eyes, blinking sleepily at Changbin (who had to try his best to keep his face blank, because that was so cute, what the fuck) before saying, “I didn’t read the chapter,” his voice was deeper than Changbin remembered, he couldn’t help but widen his eyes a bit.

Once he processed the boy’s words, he laughed lightly. “Me neither,” he belatedly realizes his hand is still on the kid’s shoulder and pulls it back to rub the back of his neck, feeling unreasonably awkward. “You just- fell asleep. I don’t know if you have any classes after this, but I didn’t want you to miss them, so- yeah.”

The boy tilts his head, looking like he’s trying his best to process Changbin’s words, but soon sits up straight, looking somewhat embarrassed as he says, “Oh, sorry,” he stands up, grabbing his bag and turning to face Changbin once more, Changbin notices that he’s a bit taller than him. “I pulled an all-nighter last night trying to finish this chapter, it’s so fucking _boring_ ,” he rolls his eyes, but grins at Changbin as he starts to head towards the door. “But, thanks for waking me up! I’ll see you later.”

Changbin remains where he is, feeling a bit dazed for reasons he doesn’t understand. It’s only when the door shuts that he snaps out of whatever trance he was in, shaking his head slightly and grabbing his books.

(If, later that night, he found himself idly hoping the kid was getting enough rest, he ignores that thought. He doesn’t even _know_ the kid).

-

Changbin wasn’t quite sure how he got here. Here being history class, attempting to take notes without disturbing the boy sleeping on his shoulder.

Again, they didn’t know each other. Changbin was somewhat sure that the kid’s name started with an F, or something, but he truly didn’t know; they never really talked except for when Changbin woke him up after class. The only reason they were even next to each other was because Changbin had been late, he really needs to stop sleeping over at Jisung’s on school nights, and the only open seat had been next to the kid.

If he had known sitting next to him would bring him to his current predicament, he would’ve just asked the asshole that took his seat to move.

But, despite looking pissed off 24/7 and constantly being dressed in all black, Changbin was, frankly, a wuss who hated confrontation. So, he settled for simply giving the douche a Look and sitting next to the kid.

About twenty minutes into the lecture, he noticed the kid’s head drooping forward, after what happened last time, he wasn’t surprised. He assumed the kid just tended to stay up later than he should.

He was surprised, however, when he felt a solid weight settle on his shoulder. At first, he just thought the boy was shifting to get more comfortable. But as the seconds ticked on and the weight was still there, he furrowed his brow and turned to see what he was doing. He mouth fell open a bit when he was saw that the boy was _asleep_ on him.

Their faces were uncomfortably close, and Changbin could barely make out what looked to be freckles (how had he not noticed those before?) splattered across the boy’s cheeks. His cheek was squished from where it was pressed against Changbin, who was having trouble resisting the urge to poke it.

His first instinct was to shove him off, of course. But, he remembered what the boy said about pulling an all-nighter a few weeks ago, and couldn’t bring himself to wake the boy up.

Resigned, Changbin shifts so the boy has better access to his shoulder and begins taking notes again. Sure, it was uncomfortable to hold the same position for so long, but the boy was warm, so Changbin couldn’t complain that much.

He eventually wakes up, looking groggy for a second before muttering, “This class fucking sucks,” and stretching. He glances at Changbin out of the corner of his eyes and jumps, knocking over his binder. He looks confused for a second, but appears to realize something as he begins to apologize profusely, saying, “I’m so sorry! I usually sit next to Hyunjin, and he lets me sleep on him, so I just- I’m _really_ sorry,” all while trying to pick his papers up.

Changbin shakes his head, bending down to help and hoping it isn’t obvious that he’s just as flustered. “Don’t worry about it. I know you said you pulled an all-nighter a bit ago,” The boy’s - _Felix’s_ , as the paper reads - eyebrows shoot up, like he’s surprised that Changbin remembered that, but Changbin keeps talking, “Do you usually not sleep well?”

“I do!” Felix protests, but seems deflates a bit when Changbin only raises his eyebrows. “Okay, I don’t. But, I usually don’t fall asleep _in class_ ,” that was a lie, but Changbin didn’t call him out. “I just...didn’t sleep last night.”

“At all?” Felix shakes his head. Changbin feels like he’s going to have an aneurysm. “Fuck’s sake, just- try to sleep tonight, okay?”

“Why do you care so much?” He asks, but he’s grinning, Changbin can’t help but do the same.

Truthfully, he doesn’t know. And, Changbin _means_ to say that, but something gets messed up in his brain and he ends up saying, “I’m just weak for cute guys, I guess.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Felix says, and Changbin wants the ground to swallow him whole. Who just _says_ things like that? To someone they barely know, no less?

Changbin watches the boy’s mouth open and close a few times before he finally mumbles _see you next week_ and practically books it to the door. Changbin worries for a second that he’s made him uncomfortable, but he catches sight of the Felix’s red cheeks when he brushes past him and decides maybe he didn’t fuck up, after all.

-

He sees Felix for the first time outside of class when the boy almost walks straight into traffic.

Upon hearing the horn and seeing the boy just _freeze_ , Changbin acts on instinct, eyes widening as he reaches forward to grab Felix’s bag, yanking him backwards a bit too harshly so that he ended up with his back pressed against Changbin’s chest.

Felix whips his head around, eyes wide, but, for someone who just almost got hit by a car, he doesn’t look very scared. Honestly, he just looks confused.

Despite not needing to, Changbin says, “You walked in front of a semi.”

Felix nods, still looking a bit dazed as he asks, “Do you have the notes from last week’s class?”

”You almost got hit by a car and you're asking about _notes_?”

He shrugs. “I fell asleep.”

“I’m aware, you fell asleep _on me_ ,” Changbin says, barely suppressing a groan as he begins walking towards class. He really hopes Felix will follow him, it would be really awkward if he didn’t.

“You didn’t push me off, though,” Felix says, thankfully jogging a bit the catch up with Changbin. They end up walking side by side, their shoulders brushing in a way that's more distracting than it should be. ”So, do you have the notes?”

Changbin sighs, but isn’t actually annoyed. He holds out his hand for the other’s phone, which is handed over with no hesitation. Upon noticing the screensaver, he asks, “You know Chan?”

“Yeah! He was the first friend I made when I moved here,” It’s only now that Changbin notices Felix’s slight accent, but he doesn’t get to ask where he’s from before Felix is saying, “He’s like a big brother to me, honestly.”

Which, makes sense. Changbin sees Chan the same way, maybe even a father figure, if he’s honest. But, he doesn’t respond, choosing to instead enter his number. He stares at the contact name for a second, wondering if he should just use his real name or not before deciding to just leave it blank.

By the time he hands the phone back to Felix, they’re outside the classroom. Felix’s friend, Hyunjin, is there today. Changbin doesn’t know why he feels disappointed.

His mood quickly lifts, however, when his phone buzzes with a text from an unknown number.

 _(xxx)-xxx-xxxx_  
heyo this is binnie, right?

who else would it be

 _Tired Boi_  
?? literally anyone else

,,,you watched me put in my number

 _Tired Boi_  
maybe u entered it wrong idk  
anyways,  
i’m gonna spam u w memes at like 3am from now on

Do Not

 _Tired Boi_  
:)

-

Unfortunately, Felix stays true to his word, and there’s rarely a morning that Changbin doesn’t wake up to some weird picture from Felix.

That’s about when Changbin _really_ starts to get concerned about the Felix’s sleep schedule. So much so that he breaks their streak of only sending pictures of notes and weird memes, simply saying _the_ _unit_ _test_ _is_ _tomorrow,_ _make_ _sure_ _you_ _go_ _to_ _bed_ _early_ before adding _you_ _dummy_ , just to make sure he doesn’t think Changbin actually _cares_ or anything.

Felix responds faster than Changbin expected.

 _Tired Boi_  
don’t call me a dummy  >:(

what else am i supposed to call you

 _Tired Boi_  
my name?

And, that puts Changbin is a tough place. Because, on one hand, he _does_ know Felix’s name. But, on the other, Felix never _told_ him his name, he just saw it on one of his papers. Would Felix think that was creepy? Probably.

If any of his friends were there, Changbin just _knows_ they would be hitting him over the head with a pillow for overthinking so much.

Deciding to play it safe, he texts back, _awful bold of u to assume i know that_.

 _Tired Boi_  
oh shit did i never tell u  
i can’t remember so i’m felix!!

no lmao but i don’t think i told u mine either?  
i’m changbin

 _Tired Boi_  
oh i thought ur name was just binnie  
that’s what jisung always calls you akdjakdh

Those messages make Changbin realize two things.

1.) Felix knows Jisung.  
2.) Felix is probably not straight.

And, okay, the second one is a bit of a reach, but Changbin has never met a single heterosexual that keysmashed, so.

After texting back and forth for a while, Changbin discovers that Felix does, in fact, know Jisung. He doesn’t know why Jisung never mentioned Felix, or maybe he did and Changbin just didn’t make the connection.

Changbin also discovers that Felix staying up late wasn't a one-thing, it was more of a nasty habit. He didn't just stay up to study for class, he also played video games instead of sleeping

By the end of the night, Changbin manages to convince Felix to at least _try_ and go to bed before 2am. Felix’s responding _anything for you ;)_ makes his face redder than it should.

(He wakes up to a text reading _im still awake and i wanna uhhh Die_ with a timestamp of 4am, but he’s still happy that Felix tried).

-

After falling asleep on him, Felix starts sitting next to Changbin in class (with Hyunjin on the other side of him, of course). And, although he never actually falls asleep on Changbin again, he makes a habit of leaning his head on Changbin’s shoulder.

And, that wouldn’t be an issue, Changbin doesn’t mind physical affection (he was friends with Jisung, after all), but he’s also a Big Giant Gay and Felix may or may not be his ideal type, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

He thinks he’s doing a pretty good job at hiding his Mental Breakdown whenever Felix touches him. But, apparently not, because he’s settled in to binge watch some cooking show Minho had recommended (even though Minho can’t cook for shit) and do absolutely nothing for hours when Jisung bursts into his room, an out of place scowl on his face.

“Stop being weird,” He says, crossing his arms. He doesn’t look intimidating, though. If anything, he looks like an angry puppy.

“You storm into my room with no warning and tell _me_ to stop being weird?” Changbin raises his eyebrows, but offers Jisung some popcorn. Jisung takes it, stuffing his cheeks while still frowning, which just makes him look even cuter, honestly.

“I mean with Felix, you ass.”

“...I can confidently say I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

And, truthfully, he doesn’t. Yeah, his relationship (friendship?) with Felix was a _little_ weird, but, Changbin has never been the best at social interactions. It would actually be abnormal if there _wasn’t_ something odd about any of his friendships.

“He thinks you’re weirded out by him touching you,” Jisung still looks annoyed, but Changbin is starting to think his anger might not be 100% directed towards him.

“He literally fell asleep on me, though?”

Jisung groans, running a hand through his hair and flopping down next to Changbin. “I _know_ ,” He says, and he looks so done that Changbin rests a hand on his knee and squeezes it lightly, trying to provide some comfort.

But, that seems to be the wrong thing to do, one because Jisung is ticklish, and two because it makes Jisung sit up straight once more, scowling again.

“Are you like this with Felix?” When Changbin just stares at him, he elaborates, “Like, touchy.”

“...No?” Changbin says, quickly tacking on, “Yes? Maybe? I don’t know,” when Jisung groans again.

“You’re both so stupid, oh my god,” Changbin can’t get on him for disrespect, though, because soon enough he’s asking, “Do you like him?”

And, honestly, that’s a good question.

They had only known each other for about a month. And sure, their friendship had moved...fast, Felix did sleep _on him_ before they even spoke for the second time, and Changbin _really_ enjoyed Felix’s company, but he didn’t know if he Liked him; liked him, absolutely. But, Liked him? Changbin didn’t know.

He didn’t like focusing on crushes. After being hurt one too many times, he decided it was best to let nature run its course while stubbornly refusing to let it do so by avoiding and ignoring any romantic feelings.

So, when he noticed something that felt warm and fuzzy and just _right_ , he ignored it. Maybe his feelings for Felix weren’t _100%_ platonic, but who cares? Maybe Felix was just…his best friend (he could practically _feel_ Jisung rolling his eyes), or something.

Deep down, he knew there might’ve been something more between him and Felix, on his side, at least. But, he didn’t have to think _that_ hard about it, right? It’s not like there was some demon leaning over his shoulder, forcing him to make a decision.

“Dude, why are you just staring into space?”

Except, there _was_ a demon forcing him to make a decision, and that demon’s name was Han Jisung.

“I-I don’t...know,” Changbin says, trying to convey his sincerity by making eye contact with Jisung.

Jisung seems to believe him, because something in his gaze softens. “He’s a good kid,” He says, ignoring Changbin’s protest of _he’s only a day younger than you_. “If you’re scared about, like, getting hurt, don’t be. I know that’s easier said than done, but Felix really cares about you. He literally never shuts up about possibly making you uncomfortable, it’s so annoying,” Changbin laughs quietly, moving his gaze down to the floor, only looking up when it becomes clear that Jisung won’t continue unless they’re making eye contact. “I’m serious! I get at _least_ one text a day asking if you’re okay with having your hand held.”

“Why doesn’t he just ask me?”

“I don’t know!” Jisung practically yells, then repeats, “I don’t know,” in a whisper when Changbin scolds him. “He’s just- stupidly considerate and if you don’t hold his hand soon I swear to _fucking god_ -“ Changbin cuts him off by hitting him with a pillow, laughing loudly despite _just_ telling Jisung to quiet down. They both dissolve into a fit of helpless laughter, topic long forgotten for the time being.

Jisung ends up staying the night, the only evidence of his visit being a note left on Changbin’s nightstand that reads _hold that boy’s fucking hand soon before i do it myself_.

He’s left to clean up the spilled popcorn and half-assembled pillow fort while trying to decipher his feelings.

He ends the day no less confused and with an aching headache.

-

Thankfully, he’s saved from his inner turmoil of _do I like him or do I Like him_ by being thrown into another, totally different turmoil. Of course, this new turmoil still involves Felix, because why _wouldn’t_ it?

It’s not about romance, thankfully. No, this time it’s about Felix’s health, something Changbin finds himself wondering about far more often than he should. In his defense, he wouldn’t think about it nearly as much if Felix actually _took care of himself_.

And, honestly, Changbin was beginning to think Felix might be doing just that.

...Until he comes into class looking dead on his feet, carrying a cup of coffee and an energy drink.

The mere thought of Felix drinking those (separately) is enough to put Changbin into a mini-panic.

So, when Felix pours his energy drink _into_ his coffee, saying, “I’m gonna die,” before drinking the entire thing in one go, Changbin feels like he’s having a stroke.

“ _Felix_!” Changbin practically screeches, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere. “You fucking _idiot_ , you’re gonna die!”

Felix shrugs him off. “Don’t worry, I’m used to it.”

“What does that- you've done this more than once?” Felix just nods, looking a bit guilty. “Aren’t you gonna crash soon?” Changbin asks, taking the empty energy drink and mug from Felix, just to be safe.

Felix nods again. “Around, like, 6pm.”

Changbin sighs, rubbing his eyes and looking visibly exasperated. “Fuck’s sake. Just- just keep me updated, okay?” There’s an unspoken _you’re worrying me_ that Changbin just isn’t brave enough to say.

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that,” Felix says, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Changbin seriously doubts he will, but stays silent.

The rest of class is spent worriedly watching (and silently laughing at) Felix.

-

Not even three hours later, Felix sends him a text that only says _idk if im crashing but all i can think about is cowboys and i can smell colors_.

you’re such a mess

 _Tired Boi_  
valid  
i’m so exhausted i just wanna nap

when’s ur next class

 _Tired Boi_  
uhh like 4:30  
why?

It’s currently 12pm and, since Changbin’s already home for the day, there’s really no reason to _not_ invite Felix over.

Other than the fact that Felix could just go to his own house to sleep, that is.

Still, Changbin finds himself offering, _do u wanna like,,crash at my place while you’re waiting? and like,,take a nap?_

 _Tired Boi_  
wait fr?

?? yeah??

 _Tired Boi_  
i can’t tell if ur joking or not akdhakdh

why would i be joking abt this??

 _Tired Boi_  
idk but now i’m definitely coming over so prepare for chaos

do your worst

-

Honestly, when he said _do your worst_ , Changbin expected Felix to be a hyper mess when he came over.

So, when he opened his door and was greeted with a yawning Felix, hair more messed up than usual, he’s surprised, to say the least.

For some reason, he says, “You look like shit,” despite the fact that Felix looks so fucking _cute_ that it’s practically _illegal_.

“I hope you were serious about napping,” Felix responds, thankfully ignoring Changbin’s insult. “Because I’m too tired to actually, like, talk.”

“That’s fine,” Changbin opens the door a bit wider, stepping aside so Felix can come in. “I didn’t make my bed or anything, though.”

“I figured I was just gonna sleep on the couch?”

Changbin wants to hit himself. “Right, okay. That’s fine. It’s over there,” despite absolutely not needing to, he points.

“I can see it, but thanks,” Felix laughs again and Changbin wants to bury himself six feet under. Why does he always have to embarrass himself in front of cute boys?

Felix doesn’t seem to pay it much mind, though. As he makes his way to the couch without saying anything else, curling into a ball as soon as he lays down. It’s cuter than it should be.

“You can sit up here with me, there’s enough room,” Felix says once Changbin settles on the floor.

“It’s okay,” Changbin responds. “I usually study while sitting on the floor, anyway.”

Felix doesn’t look convinced, but doesn’t protest. Instead, he lets his eyes slip shut, shifting a bit and curling even further into himself. Changbin can’t help but smile, reaching forward to ruffle Felix’s hair despite his better judgement.

When he goes to pull his hand away, Felix’s own shoots out, grabbing him and interlacing their fingers, offering no explanation.

Changbin doesn’t say anything, just watches Felix with wide eyes, only looking away when Felix meets his gaze and raises an eyebrow.

Instead of explaining himself, Changbin says, “Go to sleep,” Felix still looks a bit confused, but closes his eyes again nevertheless, bringing Changbin’s hand closer to his chest, almost like he was hugging it.

Once Felix’s breathing evens out, Changbin says, “You’re really gonna be the death of me, aren’t you?” He doesn’t get an answer, but he didn’t really expect one, anyway.

Petting Felix’s hair once again, Changbin decides that wouldn’t be a terrible way to go.

-

Felix ends up skipping class, saying he’d much rather spend his night with Changbin than listen to his professor. Changbin tries to hide his red cheeks by resting his head on his hands, but based on Felix’s smug smile after he does so, Changbin guesses he wasn’t as subtle as he thought.

He doesn’t mind, though, because they spend the rest of the day playing video games, and if they sit much closer than they should, no one’s there to call them out. It’s nice, even if Changbin _sucks_ at them.

“No, Binnie, press the square button,” Felix says, not even glancing at Changbin.

“I am,” he pushed the button a bit harder for emphasis, voice frustrated.

“That’s the circle.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is. That’s why you’re crouching,” Felix leans over to press the correct button, huffing when he returns to his own screen to see his character dead.

“Sorry,” Changbin says, not reacting when his character dies, too.

“Not your fault,” It absolutely is, but Changbin doesn’t point that out. Not like he has time to, anyway, because soon enough Felix was leaning forward, winking as he says, “You’re worth it, anyways.”

Instead of focusing on how his stomach flips, Changbin asks, “Am I?”

Felix laughs, moving to pause the game before shaking his head. “No, not really. You’re _really_ bad at this. Do you even play it?”

“Including today, only, like, twice,” Changbin shrugs. “I mostly downloaded it for Jeongin.”

“Not to be dramatic or anything, but I would fucking die for Jeongin,” before Changbin can agree, Felix asks, “Do you not play any games, then?”

“I play Minecraft.”

“...What.”

“Minecraft? Y’know, the one with blocks? It’s super-“

“I know what Minecraft is, Changbin. I just can’t believe you play it.”

“Yeah. I wanted to post let’s play videos about it, but Woojin said he would disown me if I did,” Felix makes a face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re just-“ Felix gestures vaguely, arms mostly just flailing. “So dark, and, like, emo. But you’re also so cute?” Changbin chokes a bit, but that doesn’t deter Felix. “And then you talk and you’re so soft, and you play Minecraft? Like, what the fuck?”

And that’s- not an entirely platonic thing to say, but that’s just how Felix is; super affectionate, kind, and not at all worried about _bro rules_ , or whatever.

Right?

Except, Felix is looking at him weirdly, expression unreadable, and Changbin does not care for that shit at _all_. And, is Felix getting closer, or is that just Changbin imagining things?

No, Felix is _definitely_ getting closer. But, Changbin, being the _idiot_ he is, decides to pull back while blurting out, “The skins are ugly.”

Felix pulls back, blinking a few times before asking, “What?”

“The Minecraft skins,” Changbin cannot _believe_ he’s talking about _Minecraft skins_ when a cute boy just tried to _kiss him_. He’s literally the definition of a disaster gay. But, Felix is still looking at him with furrowed brows, so he says, “The Steve ones are the worst. But, the custom ones aren’t that great, either. There aren’t any good female ones, either, just a lot of pixelated boob.”

“...Pixelated boob.”

Changbin wants to fucking die. “Yeah.”

“You don’t like the Minecraft skins...because the female ones...have pixelated boobs.”

Changbin just nods, giving up on explaining himself, content to just let the two of them sit in silence with the Call of Duty soundtrack acting as shitty background music to Changbin’s gay disaster crisis, also known as his life.

It’s not that bad, though. Because soon enough Felix is laughing, and nothing can be too awful with the literal sun is smiling at you like _that_.

-

They’re curled up in Changbin’s bed later that night when Jisung’s voice rings through his head again.

_Do you like him?_

Sitting in the dark, listening to Felix’s light snores and feeling his soft, small hand in his own, Changbin decides yeah, he does. A lot.

He should probably do something about that soon. But, he gets caught up in counting the seams on Gyu’s back and, before he knows it, he’s asleep, too.

-

 _Tired Boi <3_  
heyo are u awake

it’s 1am

 _Tired Boi <3_  
but you’re up

unfortunately  
are u okay?

 _Tired Boi <3_  
yeah!!  
just yknow. tired as shit

??so go to bed

 _Tired Boi <3_  
i can’t :(  
my fan broke so it’s too quiet in here

do you wanna like,,call or smth?

Truthfully, Changbin’s surprised at his own words. It’s no secret that he hates phone calls, avoiding them like the plague and having to psych himself up when he has no other choice than to make one. So, really, it makes no sense for him to offer to call Felix.

Except it does, because while it’s common knowledge that Changbin hates calls, it’s even more well-known that Changbin would do almost anything for Felix.

Besides, when Felix’s contact info lights up his screen, he doesn’t feel the same pit of dread he usually does.

“Hey,” Felix says as soon as Changbin answers, voice is breathy and quiet. “Chan’s asleep, so I’m gonna have to be quiet. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Changbin shrugs despite the fact that Felix can’t see him. “Wait, Chan’s asleep? Like, Bang Chan?” Changbin can hear his muffled laugh, he bites his lip to hide a grin.

“I know! I was surprised, too. I’m not complaining, though. Like, I love him, but that kid never sleeps.”

“Kid? He’s older than you.”

Felix huffs. “ _Technically_ , yeah. But, age isn’t real, anyways. Just think about animals-“ Changbin, despite loving listening to Felix talk, tunes out what he’s saying, focusing on the sound of his voice rather than his words.

Something about the way Felix spoke was just...fascinating. Changbin could play dumb and say it was because of Felix’s accent, but deep down, he knew the warm feeling in his chest had nothing to do with pronunciation and everything to do with how Felix made him feel.

“-Binnie? Are you there?” Felix’s voice cut through his thoughts. Changbin shook his head, suddenly thankful for the fact that Felix couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, sorry. What’s up?”

“I asked if you were okay with doing a video call.”

Ah, he spoke too soon.

Changbin wasn’t as opposed to video calls as he was phone calls, but he still wasn’t thrilled about them. It was fun once he got comfortable, yeah, but the first few minutes were always painfully awkward; for him, at least.

Felix seems to take his silence as apprehension.

“We don’t have to,” he says. “We could just keep talking like this, I don’t really care.”

“No, no, I’m fine with video calling,” okay, that was a lie, but no one had to know that. “Why, though?”

Felix is quiet for a moment, then says, “I wanna see you?” like he didn’t just give Changbin a fucking heart attack.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Changbin mutters, mostly to himself. “I’ll call you in, like, five minutes, okay? I wanna make myself look a little presentable, at least.”

“I’m sure you look fine.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have a shirt on,” The line goes silent again, and Changbin checks the screen to see that Felix had hung up. Before he can think too much into it, though, his phone buzzes.

 _Tired Boi <3_  
ur a hooligan

He takes that as a win.

-

Changbin was, to put it lightly, losing his _fucking_ marbles.

He had just hung up the video call with Felix, which had been fairly normal. They talked about random, trivial things, like Felix unfortunately finding out about Gyu.

(“Is that a snorlax?” Felix asks, leaning forward and grinning.

_Shit, he forgot to hide that._

“Uh, a munchlax, actually. His name is Gyu,” and, deciding he hasn’t embarrassed himself enough, Changbin adds, “I can’t sleep without him.”

Felix laughs, but it doesn’t sound mocking. He’s looking at Changbin with a sort of fondness in his eyes that makes Changbin’s chest hurt.

“It’s okay,” he says. “I can’t sleep without holding onto something, either.”

Idly, Changbin notices the way Felix has been holding the comforter since they began the call; some things make a bit more sense, now.

“Is that why you held my hand earlier?”

“Among other things,” Felix had said, whatever the _fuck_ that meant.)

But, they had eventually settled on the one topic Changbin tried his best to avoid.

Feelings.

It was to be expected, honestly. Feelings were a common thing that Changbin just couldn’t seem to avoid. And, they were both tired, Changbin was surprised he _didn’t_ expect the topic to come up.

He wasn’t surprised, however, that Felix was the one to bring the topic up.

“Binnie?” he had said, words were slurring together slightly, Changbin barely stopped himself from cooing, instead humming in acknowledgement. “What do you think of me?”

Something about his phrasing was...weird. And, maybe it was the way he had propped himself up a bit, eyes drooping but alarmingly alert. Whatever it was, it put Changbin on edge.

“Um,” he started, glancing around his room nervously. “You’re my- uh- friend? I guess? I don’t really know-“

“I like you a lot,” Felix interrupted, squishing his face against his blanket, making his next words hard to understand. “Like, not in a friend way. Does that make sense?” Felix didn’t wait for a reply. “I don’t know. Jisungie said you felt the same way, and I kinda thought so, too, but I might be wrong.”

 _You’re not, you’re not, you’re not_ , Changbin thought, words caught in his throat.

“I don’t know. I’m probably gonna regret this later.”

_Please don’t, it’s okay, I like you, too._

“Sorry.”

_What are you apologizing for?_

“Goodnight, Binnie, sleep well. I hope you don’t have class tomorrow- or, today.”

Finally finding his voice, Changbin said, “Wait, Felix-“ but Felix had already hung up.

Which brought Changbin to where he currently was.

Exhausted and trying to figure out if he should plan his confession or go to sleep. It was currently 4am, so logically, he knew anything he wrote down would most likely be incoherent when he woke up. But, was it okay to just leave Felix hanging like that? He was the one to hang up, and probably asleep, sure, but what if he wasn’t? What if he was just as panicked as Changbin was? What if-

Shaking his head, Changbin ran a hand over his face, deciding he would just send Felix a text. If he didn’t get a response, cool, that just meant Felix was asleep. If he _did_ get a response…

He decided not to think about that.

hey, i’m like exhaustef rn bhtni promise i’ll respond to That when we’re bith like,,aliev

With heavy lids and sluggish fingers, he hit send, deciding typing out a rough draft of a confession wouldn’t hurt, right?

He fell asleep after one paragraph, but it’s the thought that counts.

-

Unsurprisingly, Changbin wakes up unsure of what year it is and with a splitting headache. Upon checking his phone, he sees that it’s 3pm. But, more importantly, he sees he has a text from Felix.

 _Tired Boi <3_  
so,,  
some cowboy got a bit too brave with his lace

what. the fuck does that mean  
do you mean lasso

 _Tired Boi <3_  
ohfuck  
yes lasso  
anyways ignoring that slutty little cowboy

What The Fuck

 _Tired Boi <3_  
how did u sleep?

wait are we not,,gonna talk about what happened last night lmao

Perfect. Just add _lmao_ to cover up the fact that you have an incoherent confession typed up in your notes. Amazing.

 _Tired Boi <3_  
i assumed u didn’t want to akdhakdh

nono i do just  
can we do it in person?

He didn’t know where the _fuck_ that came from, but he had already hit send, so, no turning back now.

 _Tired Boi <3_  
yeah that’d probably be better akdjkadh  
whose house?

can we actually go to the new cafe?

 _Tired Boi <3_  
4419?

i think so yeah

 _Tired Boi <3_  
sure!! why tho

they have free wifi and i’ve been sensitive lately so i wanna play minecraft

 _Tired Boi <3_  
you have wifi at ur house?

yeah but staying home ruins the aesthetic

 _Tired Boi <3_  
suddenly i’m not meeting u anywhere

fair enough  
see u in 20?

 _Tired Boi <3_  
only if u promise not to mention minecraft

that’s something i absolutely cannot do

 _Tired Boi <3_  
i hate u  
,,but yes i’ll see u soon

-

Twenty minutes later, Changbin found himself sitting in the corner of the cafe, playing Minecraft (it’s a good fucking game, okay) and awaiting Felix’s arrival.

He should’ve been nervous, but he just...wasn’t. It was only Felix, after all. Even though Felix made his stomach fill with butterflies every time they made eye contact.

“You have the Minecraft _app_?” Changbin startled a bit when Felix’s voice suddenly came from in front of him. “Are you serious?”

Instead of defending himself, Changbin says, “You have on a fucking _cowboy_ shirt. Shut up.”

Felix pouted. “It gives me courage.”

“A cowboy shirt gives you courage.”

“Yes. It’s a universal thing.”

“It is not-“

“ _Anyways_ ,” Felix interrupts, stretching his arms out in front of himself. “You haven’t ordered yet, have you?” Changbin shook his head. “What do you want?” Felix tilted his head before squinting, saying, “If you ask for black coffee just to seem cool, I’m leaving.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Changbin said, acting like that wasn’t what he was just contemplating. “Can I have a hot chocolate?”

“Sure. Extra marshmallows?”

“Yes, please,” Changbin went to reach for his wallet, but Felix put a hand on his wrist to stop him. “My treat,” he says, smiling in a way that makes Changbin’s chest hurt. “As a thank you for letting me crash at your place,” Changbin doesn’t get to protest, because before he knows it, Felix is already making his way to the counter and ordering.

Felix returns with the two mugs and a can of something. A closer look reveals that it’s an energy drink. Changbin wants to throttle him.

“If you pour that into your coffee again, I might actually cry.”

“I was fine last time,” Felix protests, whining when Changbin moves both mugs away from him. “C’mon, Binnie, I’m exhausted. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Did you even try?” Changbin dubiously glances at Felix’s energy drink, wondering if he should take that, too.

“ _Yes_ , nothing worked!

“Confessing to me seemed to do the trick,” Changbin says, immediately regretting his words when Felix tenses up. Man, he _really_ wished he had a filter sometimes.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I-“ Felix scrunched his nose, looking away. “I was just super tired and not, like, thinking. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, or anything.”

“You didn’t,” Changbin tries to make his voice as soft as possible. “But, did you mean it?” Felix turned to face him, tilting his head a bit. “You said you liked me. Did you mean it?”

“Of course,” Felix says, looking no less confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Changbin shrugged, looking down. “I don’t know. Shit’s happened before, I guess,” Felix’s gaze softened as he realized what Changbin was saying.

“Hey, can you look at me?” Changbin obeys, hoping he doesn’t look as vulnerable as he feels. “I’m not messing with you, okay? I really, _really_ like you.”

“Good,” Changbin says, not bothering to suppress his grin. “Because I like you, too.”

In English, Felix says, “ _So, boyfriends_?”

Despite knowing what Felix was trying to say, Changbin repeats, “ _Boyfriends_?”

“I never learned how to say it in Korean, leave me alone,” Felix responds, burying his face in his arms. Changbin laughs fondly, reaching across the table to lace their fingers together and ignoring the look an old woman gives them.

Instead of continuing to tease Felix, Changbin says, “Yeah, boyfriends,” and is suddenly thankful for all those late night English lessons when Felix pops his head back up, cheeks pink.

Despite looking more flustered than Changbin, Felix says, “You’re so cute, what the heck.”

“You’re cuter,” Changbin retorts, grimacing at how sappy he sounds and adding, “Well, as cute as someone wearing a cowboy shirt could be, anyways.”

“First of all, cowboys are more valid than any Minecraft player, fuck you-“

-

They end up getting kicked out of the cafe, because apparently loudly arguing about Minecraft (“Would you still date me if I ran a let’s play channel?” “Unfortunately.”) and cowboys (“I’m just saying, lassos have more than one use.” “What the _fuck_ does that _mean_ -“) disturbed the quiet atmosphere.

Neither of them complain, though, because soon enough they find themselves back at Felix’s house. One of his walls is covered with glow-in-the-dark stars and it’s so unbelievably _Felix_ that Changbin can’t do anything but stare at them.

“My mom gave them to me when I was little,” Felix says, continuing when Changbin shoots him a confused look, “I used to be really insecure about my freckles, and when she found out, she came home with those,” Felix smiled softly. “She said if I liked the stars, I had to like my freckles, because they were the same thing. As cliché as it was, it helped,” He shrugged, looking a bit bashful. “I used to have more, didn’t have the heart to bring all of them with me when I moved out.”

“She was right,” Changbin says, keeping his voice quiet for reasons he doesn't quite understand. “Your freckles are cute as shit, dude.”

“Oh, I know,” Felix responds, gentle smile gone and replaced with an easy-going grin. “I was just a dumb kid.”

“Was?” Changbin teases, crying out in mock pain when Felix lightly hits his shoulder.

“You’re an ass,” he says, but reaches forward to pull Changbin into a hug, anyway, idly rubbing the area he hit.

“I’m your ass, though.”

The room’s quiet for a moment.

“I’m literally begging you to ignore that,” Changbin pouts when Felix starts laughing at him, so loud and bright that Changbin can’t help but do the same, still whining out, “Stop being mean to me.”

“I’m not being mean,” Felix protests, maneuvering so his ear is pressed to Changbin’s chest. The angle is awkward, of course, but neither of them seem to mind too much. Especially not after they calm down a bit, Felix muttering, “I can hear your heartbeat like this,” followed by, “Oh! It sped up,” and Changbin can confidently say his cause of death would without a doubt be Felix.

But, Changbin glances down and decides it's not all bad.

After all, Felix’s slightly red ears are proof that the feeling is mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> oof okay the request was literally just fluff so,,,idk how we got here but thank you for reading!!! i hope yall liked it and quick shoutout to gail for beta reading this for me ovovovo i already said this but my tumblr is tojisung uwuwuwu


End file.
